Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely applied in electrical products. Currently, most of LCDs are backlight type LCDs, and comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. According to the position of the light sources, the backlight module can be classified into a side-light type or a direct-light type.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a structural diagram showing a conventional side-light type backlight module. The backlight module comprises a light guide plate 101, a light source 102, a reflective device 103, a base 104, a reflective sheet 105, a back bezel 106 and light source reflective films 107. In general, the reflective device 103 is an oblique reflective face. By using an optical simulation software to simulate, it is found that a portion of the light rays which are reflected by the reflective device 103 can not enter the light guide plate 101, and are reflected back to the light source 102, resulting in a greater loss (greater than 15%) to a coupling efficiency of the backlight module.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a backlight module and a liquid crystal display apparatus to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.